Black Knights
by DELTAGOD
Summary: 2144, the world is on fire. The PAC (Pacific Atlantic Coalition) and the EC (Eastern Coalition) Are slugging it out. 4 soldiers have been selected as the tip of the spear in Operation Grand Slam. A strike in the heart of the EC. These men however, have no idea where their orbital drop will take them. (Rated M for later content)
1. Prolouge and Soldier Info

AN: Yes I am still writing my other Fic, I just had this idea and had to get it out.

Thanks for understanding, Enjoy.

Date: August 25th, 2144

Location: Orbit over the Eastern Pact HQ, Western Germany

Mission: Operation Codename: **_Grand Slam_**

Soldiers:

Lt. Peter "Jigsaw" Mathews

Squad Designation: Jigsaw

Age: 23

Jigsaw, his name come from the fact that he is an understandably hard read. You can almost never tell what the guy is thinking, almost. He was raised in Melbourne, Australia with his twin, Will Mathews. They don't look alike but they were born minutes apart. They lived common lives in Australia, until the Eastern Coalition attacked. After the wars start in 2140, their family moved to the United States, now part of the PAC (Pacific Atlantic Coalition), they both enlisted in the military at the ages of 20. Needless to say, they both rose through the ranks until Peter reached CO and Will, a Master Sergeant. He was put in charge as squad lead of Delta Squad. Coincidentally the same squad his brother was in, probable because he was just looking out for him. The war, however, had been raging on for years and showed no signs of stopping. Peter just wanted his family and brother safe.

Sm. Johnathan "Doc" Sanders

Squad Designation: Doc

Age: 22

Doc was raised in England with his 3 brothers of varying ages and his grandparents. His parents had died when he was just 3 years old. He never got over it completely, he had been charged with assaulting a man with a chair after said man insulted his mom. He was released from jail and started his career as a junior EMT. He enlisted in the British arm of the PAC where he got proper education on life saving and gained the nickname Doc as a result. He ended up in Delta Squad because they had lost their last medic during the assault on western France. He hoped to god that this 23 year old LT knew what he was doing, he didn't want to die just yet.

Msg. William "Tank" Mathews

Role:

Squad Designation: Tank

Age: 23

Tank, tank was given his name for several different reason. The first being, he weigh in at 250 pounds. The next reason being his height, he stands at just over 6 foot 3 inches. He is a figurative "Tank" of a man. Now returning to his story, he is Peter's lil' brother, by 32 seconds. Will is slightly annoyed by this but it means that Peter has to take on the "big brother" role that Will would have feared to have himself. Will was designated squad support, naturally, due to his size and strength. He secretly hoped that the war would not have lasted this long or even started in the first place. His squad support role was an almost perfect fit for him. His time in the squad with his brother made them even more supportive of the other. Yet when new members came they welcomed them into Delta with open arms, or open caskets so to say. Their latest addition was a new Translator, best shot was the word around, and the same couldn't be said about the other new addition, Doc.

Pfc. Klaus "Kraut" Elsmere

Role: Translator/Designated Marksman

Squad Designation: Kraut

Age: 18

Last, but not least, we have Klaus or, popularly by the Squad, Kraut. Klaus was raised in Kline, a small hamlet in Germany. His town was wiped off the face of the earth when the war started, at the time he was only 14, his family was killed in the attack. This had caused Klaus and John to become close friends in that respect, despite their two nations having less than friendly pasts. Klaus was transferred to Delta Squad as their translator for when they went into Germany for operation Grand Slam. Klaus earned his nickname when the Squad discovered that Klaus, true to specific German stereotypes, put Saur Kraut on almost everything. This included the C-rations, the Squad later stopped bugging Klaus about it when they tried some and it made the C-rations 10 times better, and surprisingly, edible. Kraut also showed an unbelievable accuracy, holding a stead 80 points out of 100 at the 500 meter range with a pistol and the same at 1000 meters with a rifle. He was made the groups Designated Marksman.


	2. The Gift

_**AN: Yay next chapter is up. Remember, just PM me if you have questions, concerns, or just want to chat.**_

**Chapter II: The gift**

A loud Click was audible as the lights in the briefing room turned on and Delta squad walked in and sat down. Delta Squad were the only 4 men in the room meant for thousands, and they had front row seats. Will and Peter were sitting down reading the newspaper and pointing out articles and pictures that caught their attention. Bickering sometimes about why the other chose that of all things. Peter's eyes were wise, they were also a deep ocean blue, his hair was jet black and cut in a military buzz. His brother, Will had Hazel eyes, they were young and full of life, yet there was a glint of something, memories and visions from bygone conflict. This contrasted with his Brown hair which was also cut in a buzz cut as well. Klaus was sitting in the row back with his feet up on the chair in front of him, he was reading a standard issue handbook and refreshing his German to English fluency. His grey eyes, he had damn grey eyes. His hair was a buzz as well and was jet black, like peter's hair. There was sudden crashing sound and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to the main corridor door, as they did this the doors burst open and Doc stumbled in with several rolls of paper behind and behind him was a teapot that had crashed from his hand.

"Oh, hello chaps." Doc yelled across the room and waved with the remaining teapot.

"Idiot" Klaus chuckled as Doc set the papers and other teapot with cups.

"So what did you find out Doc." Peter said without looking up from the newspaper. Doc doubled as the team researcher and intellectual, always looking at the situation in a calm and measured way.

"Well, we are in for quite the fight chaps." John finished with a sigh as he unrolled a map that had several large red circles drawn over the town that they were going to drop into.

"Will the pod survive the fire?" Klaus asked as everyone was now at the table looking at the map.

"The pods armor is 8 inches thick, it should survive the descent, and as a precaution I recruited Norman to install several more inches of titanium on the bottom of the pod." John said hopefully as Klaus nodded his head and reached for a teacup on the table. Klaus brought the cup to his lips and immediately spit it out and cursed in German.  
>"Gah, was ist der Mist?!" John chuckled and reached for a cup himself and took a sip. John let out a long Hmmm of approval.<p>

"Ahh, good stuff, good stuff chaps, care to try any." John smiled which came through as 'it will taste like absolute shit to you but I like it anyways'. John's actions were futile as Peter and Will waved him off and Klaus just eyed him with suspicion. Again they heard a noise coming from the hall, as they looked over they snapped up into a salute when General Summers walked in.

"At ease gentlemen." The general motioned for them to relax and they did. As they did John motioned towards the tea.

"General? Would you like some tea?" The general nodded, albeit hesitantly, as he saw Klaus slashing across his neck.

"Thank you John, Ahh that is some good tea, herbal I'm guessing, from Switzerland." John nodded in surprise at the General taste and just barely saw Klaus glaring at the teapot thinking 'Am I the only one who didn't like it?' The general cleared his throat and spoke.

"Now men back to what I was going to say, you are the tip of the spear in Operation Grand Slam." The team stood in a line as the General walked over to the wall and opened the shutters revealing the view of the earth from the low-orbit space station.

"You will be launched at 0800 hours." They all looked at their watches.

"No disrespect general, but that's in 4 hours." Peter said.

"Yes solider, and in 4 hours we will be over a forest near the town." The soldiers nodded in understanding as they saw the situation at hand.

"So you're saying that we are going to be shot into a forest outside the town." The general nodded as he looked back at the men.

"Well, first time being shot at a forest from orbit, anyone else." Tank said in his thick Australian accent as he raised his hand eliciting a chuckle from everyone including the general. Although, everyone except the general raised his hand.

"Well, men I expect you to handle yourself fine. Feel free to use anything in the Amory." The whole squad grinned at that thought.

"Also I'm saying you can't use the code 2120426 to access the always closed and off-limits armory room 142 on deck 7, security clearance level 1. And I also didn't tell the guards to give you access once you passed the airlock, but sadly I didn't." The general winked before he saluted back to the squad before pivoting and heading for the door.

"Oh, one last thing, try not to damage them too much. You launch in 4 hours." The general left the Squad in silence before they spoke.

"So lads, who wants to head to the armory, I wrote it down, 2120426 room 142 deck 7." Everyone nodded and left everything in the room for the briefing of all the other troops later.

**2½ hours later**

"God dammit where is it?" Peter smashed his fist into the wall as they wandered around the armory wasting time trying to find this room. Klaus was tired and leaned on a wall only to fall through letting out a quite manly (Girl Shriek) yell.

"Well we found something." Klaus said quickly picking up his shattered manliness and stepped through the "Wall" only to find John and Will holding in a laugh at his yell (Shriek).

"Ok… (Gasp)…Whatever… (Hiccup)…you say Kraut." John was struggling with his words but shut up as he stepped through the "Wall".

"My god." John said as he looked down the hall which was lined with cameras, all of which were now following them. The squad made their way down the hall in awe at the white hall. They arrived at the end of the hall where a door with a holographic keypad on the center was.

"OK, 2120426, right?" Will said as he entered the code into the pad. There was a pause and it beeped before the door popped back and slid into the walls. What stood in front of them was a chamber which had four wall sized racks filled with black steel tubes slightly larger than a man.

"What is this pla…?" John was cut off as a bulb on an arm extended from the ceiling and said.

"Please hold still sir." John obeyed and a blue light shot from the orb.

"Sergeant Major Johnathan "Doc" Sanders. Finding Suit, stay there sir." Johns face was that of surprise and concern.

"Well chaps, it knows my nickname, and suit?" John was then surprised as a container was placed in front of him.

"Step inside Doctor." John hesitated and then stepped inside the tube sealed.

The rest of the squad looked on as the tube glowed and then hissed open.

"Bloody hell chaps, does this thing make me look fat." Klaus, Peter, and Will looked on as John turned around in a 7 foot tall suit.

"Next." Klaus ran up to the arm and the process was repeated with the rest of the group.

**30 minutes until launch**

It had taken an hour for the suit machine to get everyone into their suits and teach them their certain features and ability's.

John's suit had an automatic drone that could fly over to his ally's and repair their suits and heal any physical injuries they received. His suit's appearance was Black with red crosses on the shoulder plates and helmet. The backpack held ammunition for his rather large assault rifle. Peter's suit was Black with no distinguishing marks on it. The suits backpack yet again held ammunition for the large rifle. The drone, this time a combat drone with twin machine guns. Klaus had a suit that was Black but on the helmet was a built in laser rangefinder and his drone was a spotter drone. His weapon was an experimental Gauss rifle that fired hand sized case-less slugs. And finally was Will, his suit was 8 feet tall due to his already large size. His main weapon was a chain gun that linked directly with his backpack that was larger than the other backpacks. His drone was equipped with a larger riot shield and an energy shield projector that protected him from enemy fire and some rockets.

"Men are we all ready." Peter said as he flipped down his helmets visor creating an airtight seal on the suit. He could hear the same sound coming from his squad mate's suits as well. Just then their coms crackled to life and the general spoke.

"Well looks like you found the suits, Nice yell (Shriek) by the way Klaus." Klaus grumbled in German under his breath.

"We need you in the briefing room so all the recruits can wish you luck before we send them in." The general voice deadpanned at that and then he spoke again.

"Its OK if you come in with the suits. We want the soldiers to see what we are capable of."

"Affirmative general, you heard him squad! Main briefing room on the double."

"Roger that." The squad said before they moved into the main hall towards the briefing room.

"What is that noise?" Said one voice from around the corner.

"I'm going to take a look. Oh my god, the Mark I suits. It's Delta Squad." The other solider announced throughout the hall. Everyone in the hall dropped what they were doing and saluted the soldiers as the stomped by.

"Well chaps all this attention has me giddy." John said as their radios came to life.

"Sorry gentlemen, but the meeting has been cut short and you are dropping now. Head out to the pod and clip in." The squad stopped and turned down the hall where the pods were kept.

"I also chose to send a recruit with you, fresh from boot camp. Guile Augustus, take care of him." Peter nodded as they continued off to the pods.

**3 minutes till drop**

"I always wondered why the drop pods had these larger harnesses, and why they were so bloody tall." John was musing nervously as a way to kill the tension. There was nothing else like it in the world, being fired down from orbit onto the planet's surface. Klaus was a mess, simply because he had never, ever, been on one of these things.

"Soldiers" The general's voice echoed through the com-link in the pod as a loud clanking was heard as the pod was slowly moved over the cannons breach and slid in.

"We wish you the best of luck on the ground, God speed." The soldiers saluted and then held on with the suits arms as tight as they could. The cannon boom was deafening but there was an even louder boom as they entered the earth's atmosphere. Then there was a secondary boom this time louder.

"What the hell was that sir?" Peter looked disturbed. He pulled down the command console and brought up a live feed of the ground from the underneath of the pod and displayed it on the pods ceiling so they could see what was below them. They were greeted with a sea of green trees below them with a large cliff on one side and a town across a lake.

"Wait, the forest shouldn't be that large! Where are we?" John was panicking now as was peter and Will.

"Guys, Just calm down, I've seen a place like this when I lived in Germany, get the monitor back up." John turned the monitor on and what appeared on the ceiling was something that they didn't expect. A castle, and they were headed right over it into the forest below.


End file.
